


Cherry Picking

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blood, Brutality, Choking, Cream Pie, Cruelty, Crying, Double Penetration, Drama, FUCK, First Time, Forced, Held Down, Impregnation, Intoxication, Kidnapping, Multi, No Mercy, Oral, Pain, Pleading, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Sex, Ship, Torture, Triggers, Violence, Vitri - Freeform, dog collar, held against will, obedience training, otp, sadistic, shock collar, slave - Freeform, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Virus 'rescue' a girl from a local shop. After they find her unconscious in their territory. She has forcefully ingested a new drug called 'static'. They decide to take her home and play with her. Whether she wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night in the city as Trip and Virus patrolled their territory. Not too long ago a little bakery had popped up. The establishment was run by a married couple and they had a daughter who helped out. She was only fifteen years old, with soft brown hair, and big violet eyes. Not to mention the developed figure she had for her age...was something to be admired...

"Get away from me you creeps! I just want to go home. I thought you all were cool. But you're nothing, but a bunch of losers!" Katelyn screamed at them. Using her purse as a whirling weapon, to smack at them, without getting too close. 

In the end it was futile when the group of high school guys calling themselves 'Nitro Electrode'. That she somehow had fallen in with. After crushing on their leader. Who wasn't so cute anymore. Grabbed her purse and used it to yank her to him.

"Let go of me you piece of shit!" Katelyn said through gritted teeth as she tried kneeing him.

"Awhh Katy Cat, don't be like that. We just want to have some fun is all." The boy called Fusion laughed in her ear. "Don't you want to have some fun? Don't you want to feel good too?" 

One of the other boys pulled out a vial of glowing blue liquid. It was a drug their team made and tried to push on others. It was called 'static'. It made you hallucinate by messing with the synapses in your brain. A few other kids had tried it and ended up in the hospital.

"Look. Here. I'll even try some. Even though its going against like a law or some bullshit. 'Don't get high on your own supply'. But whatever!" Fusion uncorked it and drank half. Then waited a few minutes. "See! Quit being such a bitch Katy Cat."

 

When Katelyn refused to take even a sip. He had one of the boys hold her nose until her mouth popped open and soon she was choking on the nasty neon blue liquid. Fusion shoved her away and watched her with dilated eyes. 

It was obvious he was beginning to experience whatever there was to experience. They all stared at her for a few moments, but soon she felt weird. The last thing she heard was Fusion say, "Shit. Let's get out of here." Then the sound of feet pounding off into the distance.

"Is she dead?" Virus asked as Trip nudged her with the tip of his shoe.

"I don't think so..she looks sort of familiar though." Trip said as he kneeled and began checking her for a pulse. Then nodded to Virus when he found one. "Ah! That's it. Her parents own Sweetvana. That new bakery."

"You can remember a bakery, but you can't remember what you had for lunch two days ago..." Virus said examining the area. Seeing the emptied vial on the ground with a few tiny neon blue specs staining the glass. "Static. That's it. We are going to have to pay Nitro Electrode a visit. Peddling in our territory. Again. Nasty slobs."

"Do you think that's what happened to her? A bad reaction?" Trip asked of Virus as he looked her over. Everytime she breathed since rolled on her side. Her breasts nearly popped out of her low cut shirt and her cut off blue jean shorts hugged her ample ass.

"Possibly. She is rather cute isn't she?" Virus laughed as he stepped beside Trip. "Too bad she's jail bait and probably a virgin..." he continued to muse.

"Since when has that ever stopped us? Plus I have never seen a virgin dress like that. She's begging for attention." Trip smiled at the older blond. 

"True. And the packaging rarely advertises the true integrity of the product." Virus looked at his watch. "I don't know what to do with her. I know we can't leave her here. We can, but you know, some skeez may come along."

Trip was busy playing with silky strands of her hair, running his fingers through them. When Katelyn's eyes flitted open, they half liddedly observed the two men.

But to her they looked like angels. The ambient light of the city culminating around them. Making them glow like mystical beings. The drug making parts of the refracting light look like wings. Static also enhanced the color of things. It made their eyes illuminate like colored fire and their hair shine like halos.

"You two are beautiful. I must be dead...." Katelyn spaced out. "Why else would heavenly hosts be consorting with me..."

Virus turned away and held a hand up to cover his face. As he hysterically snorted. Beautiful he had been called many times. Heavenly host? Never. That was great. Best joke he ever heard.

Trip just smirked at her, "Do you know where home is?"

Katelyn shook her head 'no', "I don't remember. Everything is so wired. Almost like too much info at once. My senses are going ballistic."

"That's how static works." Virus looked at Trip and the girl making a decision, "Would you be uncomfortable going home with us?"

"I don't know." She said woozily trying to sit, but when she tried the world blurred together. "That was gross. I think I will stay here."

Trip didn't bother asking a second time and just picked her up. Bringing her body to his chest. The girl's skin was baby soft as well as supple and she smelled sweetly of strawberry shampoo. 

"If you feel too overloaded. I suggest you close your eyes." Virus advised her.


	2. Chapter 2

Katelyn was pretty quiet on the way to Virus and Trip's. She kept her eyes shut the entire way and it helped some what. But the sounds of the city were just as amplified as colors and lights.

Not to mention smells. She could smell the cologne Trip wore. Surprisingly it wasn't overpowering with her brain's extra sensory. It was actually comforting. 

Katelyn didn't know she was doing it. Trip was just about to set her on the couch when she clutched his shirt and breathed in deeply, "You smell so good. So very good."

The girl as she gripped could feel his hard muscles underneath with her palms. And she felt her heart becoming cagey. She opened her eyes, her face lightly blushing with the realization. That a very handsome man was holding her and she told him that he smelled good.

"You smell wonderful too." Trip said sitting her down on the well padded sofa. But there was a flicker of something in his eyes. Something her young, spun out mind couldn't comprehend.

"I am thirsty. I feel a bit dehydrated." Katelyn told him. It was less than a moment later Virus handed her a bottle of water. He sat one one side of the couch and Trip on the other. "Thanks. I might have died back there."

She took several deep gulps of the water, and her eyes squinched shut. The room was beginning to spin. Even sitting absolutely still.

"Here let's try this--" Virus ventured for her name, as he laid her head in his lap.

"My name is Katelyn." The girl smiled her eyes still closed. She felt Trip taking off her shoes and rubbing her feet.

"What a cute name." Virus shared a look with Trip.

As Trip continued giving her feet a deep massage, "I am Trip."

"I am Virus", Virus replied as he began stroking her hair. "How old are you, Katelyn?"

"I am fifteen. I will be sixteen in two weeks. I can't wait because then I will get a car. And not have to walk in the alleys where people like Fusion hang out." Katelyn half heartedly complained.

"Wait. You two go by street names. Who are you with?" She asked now turning the questions to them.

"Oh nothing too special. We are more like mediators than thugs. We try to keep our area safe for people like you." Virus said as he began massaging her neck.

"How did you end up in that predicament?" Trip asked her as his hands went to touching her calves. Gauging if she noticed what they were up to yet.

"I was stupid and thought I liked some tagged creep. And he used me as a guinea pig for his new batch of static." Katelyn told them as her body relaxed into their touches. It felt nice in her state of heightened consciousness. 

"Let's not worry about him or static or anything else..." Virus said gently in her ear. As Trip's hand slithered up the rest of her legs and began unfastening the button of her cut off shorts.

She didn't notice until they were half way off, "What are you doing?!" Katelyn cried as they were yanked off completely. Along with her underwear - in one go. 

Virus held her upper half down, and her violet eyes stared into his blue ones. Where she had previously seen a belevolent being. There was now a lurking demon. Not to mention one between her legs and she gasped in shock. 

As something warm, wet, and lively licked her down there. It was Trip. He had her legs spread open wide, hands under her ass, and his mouth was sucking on her clit.

Katelyn began fighting and struggling against Virus. Between movements her eyes spun and she saw star bursts. It made her feel like throwing up. But they wouldn't stop.

"Please. Please stop. Virus and Trip don't do this. I am begging of you." She began to plead with them. Trip stopped momentarily, then wiggled two fingers at her with a mocking smirk. 

Katelyn tried backing away and scooting further into Virus's lap as Trip shoved the digits into her. When they couldn't go in any farther, he began massaging the stretchy mass with his fingertips. 

Trip delighting in the way her teeth clenched and she closed her eyes. Trying to mentally get him to stop. As his fingers continued to rub the hymen within her.

"Guess what I found Virus?" Trip asked in a triumphant voice. Almost like he found a victory. The girl's eyes went wide with horror.

"I told you. Didn't I?" Virus said nonchalantly. Then he began taking her shirt and bra off, making sure she didn't get too far up in the process. 

Once fully naked, he bent over her, and began sucking her nipples, while her head was forcefully kept resting on his lap.

Katelyn began panicking. Trip's fingers worked her slit making it wet like a traitorous thing, as his tongue lapped up the building juices.

Virus sucked her nipples. Making sure to nip them at intervals.

"Stop! I just want to go home!" Katelyn cried. Neither of the men acknowledged her.

So in a self defense attempt she bit into Virus's side. Katelyn bit so hard she tasted blood as her teeth sank in. She felt his abdomen twitch and his back seemed to shake.

Katelyn realized after a moment that he was laughing. She heard him make a dramatic popping sound as his mouth left her nipple. Katelyn's breath freezed in her chest. Then she screamed as he bit into her side drawing blood.

She tried screaming again, but it was muffled when Virus put his mouth to hers. The taste of their metallic blood intermingling. In the background she heard the sound of a zipper and felt the cushion indent under her legs.

Virus opened his eyes and saw Trip's throbbing cock. It was already oozing precum and he was placing her legs over his shoulders. Virus continued kissing her. Because she would be screaming again in a moment and his hands firmly gripped her wrists - pinning them to his thighs.

She tried pushing Virus's tongue out of her mouth. The girl was now in tears and dry sobs shook her chest. The thought of them raping her filled her mind with dread. But Virus pressed his mouth harder against hers. Why she didn't know.

"This is going to hurt and I am going to enjoy every agonizing moment of it." Trip told her, then lowered himself, so he could properly position.

Virus eyes watched his movements and then turned to lock with her eyes. There was no emotion. Unless being a perpetual void was considered one.

And then there was intense pain. As Trip jammed himself inside her cunt and she felt something inside tear. It was met with something warm running out almost like pee. But she knew it was blood. It was her blood. Trip had torn her hymen.

Katelyn's mouth was finally released from the other man's. For a moment he reclined back against the couch and just stared at the display. Katelyn was too stunned. Too in shock to do much of anything. 

As her breasts bounced harshly from every thrust and each sob only seemed to add more motion. With Virus momentarily out of the way. Trip leaned forward and began licking away her tears. 

A deep sob tore from her throat.

"Join me....Oh fuck..." Trip groaned "Her pussy feels so good. Its super tight. Almost like a warm hug." Trip looked down at her and smirked. His thrusts becoming more erratic, but not close to coming yet.

Katelyn bit her lip and then whimpered something pitiful. As he picked up the pace. The pain racking her body fiercely. She didn't know how much more she could last. Before she just shut down.

"I fully intend to." Virus said and stroked her hair lovingly. Looking into her eyes warmly. It was fucking sadistic. "But first. I need to lay down some instructions."

As he continued stroking her hair, "You aren't going to tell anyone what happened. If you do, we will make you and your family disappear. Even that little bakery. And lastly, if you attack us at any given time. We won't hesitate to punish you."

Then he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it hard. It made her whimper and yelp, "Is that understood?"

She couldn't speak. So she closed her eyes and nodded her head obediently. 

"Good." Virus said and then stood up. As he began undressing. "Hurry up and finish this round. Then bring her to my room." So far he had his tie and shirt off.

Virus walked off. Leaving them alone as he prepared for them.


	3. Chapter 3

As Trip had his way with their young victim. Which he could hear her sobs and pleading, as Trip was making deep groans. A signal that he was getting close. It made Virus's dick twitch imagining his partner's seed. As it filled her womb and dribbled out. The juices probably creamy pink from her defiled virtue.

But he had something in mind. Something that was delicious and made his mouth water with lust. It wasn't something that they used very often. It was a shock collar. One that looked like an ordinary dog collar. It was deceptive. Just like he and Trip. He could surely appreciate that. It had already been modified to be voice activated, by either of the men's voices.

He was just about to see if Trip was finished. When he rounded the corner with Katelyn. She was stumbling due to static still being in her system. Trip had a hand full of her hair that he was leading her by. The girl's face was tear stained and her nose was red from crying. Matching her flushed pink face. 

As Virus's gaze went lower, he saw her red swollen and puffy pussy lips. And the inside of her inner thighs were shiny - from Trip's sticky come.

Katelyn's body ached. She wanted to go home. She wanted to hide in her bed. Pretend none of this happened. 

"Come here Katelyn." Virus told her, he was still half naked. His voice was calm and his face looked gentle. She knew by then. That they were anything but. It made her heart constrict thinking of them as angels. They still looked like a pair of them. But the dark...cruel kind...

She was barely aware of her feet shuffling forward towards him. The light around him collected and warped. As if he was ascending. The static making the illusion seem so real.

"Good girl." Virus said as he placed something about her throat. Whatever it was fit like a choker. It was black with a hot pink heart that dangled from it. Katelyn could tell the heart pendant was electronic. Though it looked like a basic collar.

"I like how you think." Trip chuckled taking notice of the item. "That's always been one of my favorites."

"Activate." Virus commanded as he stepped closer to Trip. They watched as Katelyn squealed in pain and fell to her knees. Scratching and clawing at her throat. The pink heart lightening up. As she was shocked by a low voltage.

"Compliant." Trip called out and the shock stopped. The heart going dim.

Katelyn was still on her knees , but was slumped forward, shoulders on the floor. Her back was moving in such a way. That it indicated she was heaving for breath. Virus took his slacks off. His cock swollen, veins engorged with blood from denying release.

"Sit up on your knees and suck my cock. Like a good little slut." Virus commanded of her.

Katelyn finally catching her breath. Could still feel her skin tingling from the charge.

Trip sat on the bed, "Do you need incentive? Maybe a higher voltage?"

"No!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking. "I just want to go home."

"You won't have a home or parents to go to. If you don't do as your told." Virus said as he got on his knees. She hissed in pain as her hair was grabbed. Before she could protest. Virus's cock was down her throat.

Katelyn's eyes stung as they watered, she choked and gagged, making spit leak out around her lips. 

"Activate." Virus told the collar.

Katelyn yelled from the shock and it made her throat vibrate around Virus's prick. He could slightly feel the second hand sensation of the electric pulse.

"Sh-shit....holy shit..." Virus groaned and his hips rolled. His cock moving back and forth in her throat.

Katelyn couldn't breathe. Except the wild attempts she managed through her nostrils. Which made her nasal cavities burn like fire. Virus added thrusts as he rolled his hips. Mixing it up between the two.

"Fuck..fuck yeah...." Virus head tilted back and he groaned. Feeling himself spurting deep in her throat.

The girl choked and gagged as she whimpered and wailed from the collar. Not to mention the thick, goopy liquid. She swallowed just to breathe. Semen. Virus's semen.

Virus became still and ran a hand through his hair, "compliant."

The neon pink heart once again dimming. Virus let go of her and stood up. Sitting on the bed next to Trip.

Katelyn was on her side, curled in on herself, in a partial fetal position. Arms crossed over her chest as she trembled. A moment later she was coughing and gagging. As built up spit, phlem, and snot shot out of her mouth. As well as her nose. She brought her hands up to her mouth to steady her coughing. She began choking on the build up. There was so much coming out her mouth and nose. She couldn't breathe.

Trip threw a towel at her. "You wouldn't have gone through that. If you just obeyed."

"She will learn. We still have more activities." Virus said matter of factly.

Katelyn coughed into the towel. Once she freed her airways of bodily build up. She wiped her face clean. Then sat up pulling her knees to her chest. She mentally shuddered at what more they could possibly do.


	4. Chapter 4

Katelyn had been restrained to the bed. The binds used were unique. They were cords no thicker than a shoelace, in the middle of the cords were a metal mechanism. The mechanism allowed for the restrained to be flipped on their back or stomach, without removing the restraints. Her wrists hurt and burned. Trip and Virus hadn't even started attacking her again. She had been pulling the cords and flailing about as she cried.

They had received a call on Virus's coil. Both of them stepping out of the room to answer it for a moment. As she laid there. She heard something moving about the room. Finally something brushed her legs and it was cool with an odd smoothness. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with a giant black snake. Its forked tongue flicking at her.

Katelyn knew it was an allmate, but it didn't make it any less of a snake. Or any less scary than it was. Especially given her circumstances. She screamed as it wrapped itself around her mouth in a fluid motion.

Virus opened the door a bit annoyed. Until he saw Hersha had taken control of the situation. Trip followed in behind him, closing the door as he did so.

"What shall we do now?" Virus asked cocking his head and running a fingertip around her nipple. Staring as it hardened.

Trip leaned in and whispered in his ear. His tongue licking the shell of it after he finished speaking. A deep grin on Virus's face. Trip and Virus shared a mutual look as they climbed on the bed with her. 

Hersha stayed coiled, circled about her head. Almost like a serpentine scarf. As the two blonds shared a quick aggressive kiss. It ended with Trip biting Virus's bottom lip. All of their attention was soon focused on her. Virus grabbed her by the hips and spun her, where she hit the mattress underneath her with force. 

Virus made her get on all fours and spread her legs wide. She heard the sound of spitting and then she felt something hard being shoved against her ass. Oh no. No. No. No. Katelyn mentally thought. If vaginal hurt when Trip forced himself in.....

The girl began screaming as he shoved himself inside. Hersha squeezed tighter. She felt her lips going numb. Virus thrusted so hard that her knees slipped back and forth across the sheets with every deep stroke.And once again she felt something warm trickling down her thighs. It was more of her blood.

"I bet you really like my cock. Don't you? The way its shredding your insides." Virus grunted as she clenched and her back tensed. "This is your fault you know. Running around with bad boys. It led you to meeting bad men."

Katelyn tried to tell herself through her sobs that it wasn't her fault. But why did what he say hurt so much? If it wasn't true. She had liked Fusion's attention. She even liked the other boy's attention. She started dressing provocative for their adoration. Then she let two strange men take her to their place. Massage her. Even found them attractive.

No. It was the static's fault! Wasn't it? But she wouldn't have been forced to drink it if....

Virus groaned as Trip began taking him from behind. Katelyn wailed and her tongue pressed against scales. It hurt terribly bad. Virus was getting more aggressive as Trip hugged his ass to his driving cock. The more deeper and long his thrusts became in her. She could feel more blood dripping out.

"Trip. Fuck me. Fuck me harder." Virus moaned throwing his head back. Breathing becoming ragged. "Oh~ Ah~ so close....."

Katelyn whimpered as the man dug his nails into her inner hips. She felt the skin breaking and he pressed deeply into her. His cock twitching and spasming as his spunk filled her anal cavity. Trip made the same noise as he came inside her earlier. 

It was quiet for a moment as both men let the euphoria pass. Katelyn's body shook with more sobs. And she whimpered into Hersha's body as Virus extricated himself.

"Shit. I am still hard." Trip said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"I am too." Virus said laying back on the bed panting, as he watched his semen tinted red, ooze out of her puckered arse. 

"Wanna do what we did to Aoba the last time? Except stretch out the slut's cunt, til she thinks she's going to break." Trip asked Virus eagerly.

"Sure. Why not?" Virus sat up and unhooked her from the cords. Hersha slithered away to some place dark. Katelyn's lips were bruised and swollen from being constricted.

"Have a seat." Virus said as he forced her to sit on his shiny red post fuck cock. Her chest was to his chest. She winced in pain as her walls were stretched again and he filled her completely. Virus pumped inside her a few times, kissing her neck, and rubbing her clit. Katelyn's breath caught and she let out an involuntary moan.

Trip and Virus chuckled. She felt sick that even though she didn't want it. That it felt good. Virus did this for a few more minutes. Before standing with her, his dick buried in her to the hilt. Trip stood behind her and began working his stiff prick into her. 

She began wailing and sobbing as she felt him halfway in her pussy. Virus's cock already was too much. And when he was all the way in. Both of the men's pulsing lengths compressed together.

"Stop! Just stop!! Ow. Ow. OW--" Virus just smirked at her pain. When he slid down, Trip thrusted up. They went back and forth like this like clockwork. Katelyn couldn't cry anymore or fight. She felt drained. Defeated. As they fucked her mercilessly.

Katelyn's frame bouncing up and down as she was sandwiched between their chiseled bodies. Virus and Trip making guttural noises. As they made out with one another over her shoulder. Just when she started going into a numb state. She felt both of their dicks expanding and it wasn't long before they were erratically pumping themselves into her.

They pulled out and just let her crash to the floor. In a sweaty, blood and cum leaking mess. She cried out hitting the floor shoulder first. She felt tired - mentally and physically. Not even aware of the pain any longer. As she let exhaustion take her.  
\-----------------------  
Trip and Virus as she was again unconscious, took her back to the alley where they found her, and left her there. They never heard from anyone concerning her. So that meant she had kept her trap shut about them. They however did hear that she was pregnant and her parents were horribly upset.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept updated on my works and whatnot. Then please 'SUBSCRIBE' to my AN journal: 
> 
>  
> 
> [Queenie's AN Journal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I want to thank my readership. You make what I do even more worthwhile. You inspire me to continue doing what I love. Please keep being awesome lovelies!


End file.
